We Got Sucked Into Fairy Tales
by Starryskyz
Summary: The Seven get sucked into a book of fairy tales. Read as they try to overcome each tale in the book. Characters will be princesses, princes, teacups, flying carpets and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson

List of Fairy tales I'm going to include. I do not own the Fairy tales either.

Cinderella

The Frog Princess

Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Rapunzel

The Little Mermaid

Beauty and the Beast

Aladdin

It might be in that order it might not be.

* * *

 **Weird Glowing Blue Book!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time…_ there were eight teenagers at a school library during lunch, and they got sucked into a book of fairytales. However, their fairy tale ride may be more dangerous than they thought.

20 minutes ago

Percy walked into the library looking for his pretty blonde tutor. He spotted Annabeth at one of the far round tables near the window and made his way towards her. Annabeth has been tutoring him for the past 2 years, he doesn't remember exactly how it had happened just that he was very grateful, not only because she was cute but also because of her he managed to have the required grade point average he needed for his swim scholarship. Also, he might have a slight, tiny, winsy crush on Annabeth, but didn't dare tell her. He's been with plenty of girls before so he couldn't understand why he was so hesitant of trying to form a relationship with Annabeth.

No. Annabeth was his friend and his tutor. He couldn't afford to lose her. He made his way towards her and plopped his bag on the table. "Hey," he said as he sat next to Annabeth. "Hey" she replied nodding "ready to study for that math test next period?'' she asked without looking at him. I just sighed "Yeah, sure." She looks at me with her startling gray eyes and I give her my famous smile. The one that all the ladies fall for. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Annabeth is one of those smart people, the one who hates popular, athletic people. Which is why I was very surprised when she agreed to tutor me during lunch if there was a test or assignment due. Annabeth's whole focus was on the paper in front of her but I just couldn't focus and my gaze wandered over the other few occupants who were sadly stuck in the library during lunch.

In the table, farthest from us sat my buddy Jason Grace the football captain with his girlfriend Piper Mclean, a pretty cheerleader. They were whispering in a rather vigorisly way. On the table to our right was Frank, another football player, with a pretty girl with curly dark hair and golden eyes who was giggling at everything he said. Ha, young love. And on the table to the left were Leo Valdez and Calypso, who could not stand each other but were sadly forced by paul Blofis, the English teacher, and my stepfather to work together on a project. I had nothing to do with it. Fate was just playing a cruel joke on them.

"Percy" I looked down at Annabeth and she just shook her head "You have to at least try to study or you're not going to pass," she says with a frown. Instead of replying I just tug on one of her curls and her frown deepens. I love tugging on her hair it's so long and curly and tuggable.

"Relax." I say my voice sweet as honey and flash her a smile "You should never underestimate me, sweetheart." She starts to say something but I cut her off "Besides it's time we take a break," I say stretching.

"We didn't even start, Percy" before I could reply, Jason was at our table with a frown on his face.

"Hey Annabeth," he said nodding at her before looking at me " Can we talk for a sec?" he asks. I just shrug "I suppose" We walk towards the aisle of fiction and history. It was the most secluded area and no one would hear anything. "So… whats up?" I ask

" I need relationship advice," he says looking very nervous. I laugh "Dude wrong person," I say. He just shakes his head.

"No, no listen. Pipers been acting really weird lately. She's been distant, not talking as much, and it's like she's just hiding ya know? And I tried to talk to her but she just won't Percy?" I didn't even hear Jason anymore, cause something else caught my attention. I turn back to Jason and ask. "Do you see that glowing book too?" he looked utterly confused and turned to where I was pointing on the shelf.

From the look on his face, I knew he saw it too. It was kind of hard to miss. A big spine that was literally glowing a blue color. "What the hell is that?" Jason asked backing away.

"I have no idea," I said stepping forward. "Umm.. maybe leaving the glowing blue book alone would be a good idea," Jason says nervously, but I was already close enough to see the title. "Grimm's fairy tales" I read and before Jason can say anything else I pulled it off the shelf.

It was bigger than I expected, heavier too. The edges were a solid gold color and Once Upon A Time was written in black cursive ink across the cover. I opened it and Jason stepped behind me looking over my shoulder.

Weirdly the first page was a warning. "Do not read this book if you value your life. Who puts a warning in a fairytale book?" I say. "Dude I feel like this is a really bad idea," Jason says.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I ask looking over my shoulder at him "The book kills whoever reads it? Chill dude." I said and flipped to the first page of the book.

On the top Cinderella was written in bold ink, a picture took up half the page of a girl in rags washing the floor, and before I could close the book and put it back on the shelf, the world went dark.

If you have any fairytales not listed and would like me to write about PM me. Suggestions are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. woo.

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Cinderella Has Amnesia

* * *

" _When there is kindness, there is goodness. When there is goodness, there is magic."_

* * *

"Cinderella!Cinderella!" Piper's head was pounding. She felt cold and dirty. Slowly she opened her eyes. She did not like what she saw. She was in what looked like an attack except it was small, smelly and extremely dirty with what looked like straws strewn everywhere. Piper didn't know where she was, the last thing she remembered was that she was at her school library fighting with her boyfriend, Jason. Then he went to talk his friend Percy, then there was a light and-and.

"Cinderella if you do not make breakfast this instant you will be severely punished!" a female voice yelled from somewhere. Cinderella? Piper looked down at herself and gasped, she was in a dirty, brown dress that looked like rags and showed none of her curves. Touching her head she felt something like a bandana. There is no way she was in Cinderella was there?

From the corner of her eyes, she caught movement from the corner of her eyes, and from the hole in the wall three mice ran out. Piper squealed and jumped on her uncomfortably hard bed. Surprisingly the mice stop right in front of her bed and stare up at her. Then they started jumping up and down squealing and failing what looked like their arms.

Just then the attic door flung open and two other teenage girls walked in. a pretty blonde wearing red polka dot gown with ruffles on the shoulder and it was hideous, she recognized her from school and Percy always talked about her. Annabeth. The second with flawless cocoa skin and a mass of dark curly hair, with golden eyes was wearing a similar type of dress as Annabeth except it was yellow. Annabeth stopped short and looked at me, "Piper?" she asked. I nod. "What are you doing?" the girl with the gold eyes asks.

"The mice were attacking me," I said pointing to the three mice that were now waving their arms towards Annabeth and the girl. To my surprise, Annabeth scooped them up and walked towards me. Both girls sat on the bed and Annabeth motioned for Piper to sit as well.

"Ok. I know this is going to sound insane, but I think we're in cinderella. I mean it all makes sense. the flash, the clothes, the house, the mice" Annabeth says the emphasis on the mice. Piper looks down at her dress and wrinkles her nose. "You know what I think I believe that," Piper says. Annabeth continues on, "I think the people that were in the library have all been transported here. I know that me, Hazel, you, and Percy were there. Who else?"

"Frank," says Hazel and one of the chubby mice in Annabeth's arm starts jumping up and down and squealing. Annabeth looks down at the mouse. "Are you Frank?" the mouse nods vigorously. Hazel scoops him up from Annabeth's arms and holds him to her chest. "Oh, you poor thing" she coos.

"Ok who else?" Annabeth asks Piper. "Jason, Leo, Calypso" Piper says.

Annabeth hold out the little mouse and asks "Are you Leo?" no. "Jason?" the mouse nods his head and turns towards piper with beady black eyes and Piper bursts out laughing. "I'm sorry. But he's a rat." She says in between laughing fits. In the End, she took her mouse boyfriend in her arms. Annabeth looked at the last mouse "Leo?" she asked the mouse shook its head. "Percy?" another no. piper took the mouse from Annabeth "Calypso?" she asked. The mouse nodded. And piper had to stop another round of laughter.

"Cinderella!" The Evil Stepmother walked into the room. The cartoons portrayed her exactly in the same way. Sharp features, dressed in all black big hair. She looked very evil. "If breakfast is not ready in five minutes you will go without supper for the next week. Is that understood" the evil stepmother says as her eyes narrowed on the mice in our hands.

Piper quickly nods, "yes stepmother."

"Oh you needn't call me that." she says with a wicked smile "Madam will do." Piper looked down. She knew this wasn't her life but she still felt sick to her stomach.

"Drizella, Anastasia be darlings and get rid of those filthy animals," The Evil Stepmother says turning around fluidly and walking out the door. Annabeth just sighs "Why are we the ugly stepsister." she says. One of the mice squeak. Hazel flashes Annabeth a smile "Hey at least your not a mouse"

* * *

It's been three days. Three days of Piper doing dishes, milking animals, laundry, cooking, sleeping with three mice and being her evil stepmother's servant. Annabeth and Hazel do try to help but they can't do much because according to Annabeth if Piper wasn't miserable her fairy godmother would not show up.

At this point, Piper was beyond miserable. She couldn't kiss her boyfriend because he was a freaking rat, her hands were blistered and her nails ruined. She hasn't had a proper meal in ages and most of all she misses indoor plumbing.

She was wiping the main entrance tiles for the fourth time that day, while Annabeth and Hazel were sipping their teas relaxing. She was so going to get back at them, make them regret leaving her like this. While she was plotting her revenge she heard hooves.

The Evil Stepmother ran out of wherever she was and called "drizella, Anastasia dears come along now." Both Annabeth and Hazel followed their mother out to the front yard. Can it be called a front yard? Whatever. They were once again wearing hideous matching dresses. Piper didn't know what to do so she simply followed them out.

By the front door, two horses pulling a carriage came to a stop and short men with very little hair stepped out wearing tights and a red tunic. The men handed an envelope over to the evil stepmother and she said her thanks. The men went back to his horses and they drove off.

Once inside The Evil Stepmother opened the envelope and read it. "Oh, girls wonderful news. The prince has invited us to the ball," she says with a tight smile.

Annabeth asked, "Which Prince?" The Evil Stepmother looked at her like she lost her mind. "Why my darling girl Prince Percy of course."

* * *

Thank you for reading. remember to review. have a nice day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those that reviewed that was much appreciated.

Wisegirlgeek: I don't know about Alice in wonderland but I'm totally going to do little red riding hood. Thank you for the suggestion.

Guest: I actually don't know how I would write them into brave. Ill try and if its decent I will post it.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

No Shoes

* * *

" _Every bit as ugly as within as without"_

* * *

Annabeth enjoyed tormenting Piper a.k.a Cinderella a little too much for it to be considered healthy. Annabeth just wanted Mrs. rich and popular to know how it felt to actually work, and she kept Hazel from helping her out too. Not to mention that the past couples of days she'd been even crueler by making bigger messes than necessary and making her clean every inch of the mansion mostly because she was slightly jealous of Piper. Annabeth knew that Piper and Percy ran in the same group and were both popular and pretty but she just can't it out of her head that they would have to kiss and fall in love soon, and that annoyed her way more than she'd like to admit.

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She once again wore a hideous dress with pink ruffles and fluffy shoulders. "Pi Cinderella!" she yelled Piper entered her room with a scowl still wearing her rags. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

'What are you talking about?" Piper said frowning at Annabeth.

"You have to wear your dress," Annabeth said it as if she was talking to a child.

"Why? You're just gonna rip it anyways." Piper said crossing her arms. "I'll just wait for my fairy godmother to come."

"That's the point, Piper. If we don't rip it and you don't burst into tears your fairy godmother won't come. Don't you know anything?"

Piper just rolled her eyes with a huff and left the room. Minutes later Hazel walked in. "Hey, Annabeth you ready?" Hazel wore a somewhat flattering green dress. "Let's go" hazel pulled Annabeth down the spiral staircase and into the main lobby. Annabeth liked Hazel quite a bit. She was smart and fun to be around.

Annabeth and Hazel met their "Mother" at the bottom of the staircase. "You girls look fantastic. The prince will surely ask you to dance," she said with a smile that made her look like she ate lemons.

"The carriage is on its way" after about 10 minutes the carriage was finally here but still no sign of Piper. "Wait!" Piper stood on top of the staircase wearing a pink dress that was quite pretty and quickly made her way down. "I have a dress, I cleaned everything, I deserve to go to the ball" The Evil Mother just laughed, " You Cinderella think you deserve to go to the ball?" She grabbed one of her pink sleeves and ripped it off "Everything you have belongs to me" she grabbed the pearls from her dress and yanked it off "you belong to me. And don't you ever forget that" Piper turns and runs away, while my "mother" smiles at us and says "Come on girls, the ball awaits."

* * *

The palace looked exactly how a Palace should look like, big, dark, and mysterious. The stones had cracks in it, and there were vines growing all around. Annabeth took in the amazing architecture of the place as the carriage finally stopped in front of what looked like the front door, two giant wooden doors with weird designs covering. There were so many people most of them pretty girls.

Stepping out od the carriage Annabeth, Hazel and their "mother" walked up the walkway towards the double door and two guards pushed open the doors. Steppin inside Annabeth's breath caught it was absolutely stunning. The high ceiling, the fountain, the staircases. The three of them followed a guard to the ballroom, a huge room that leads to the beautiful garden.

"We have to find Percy" Annabeth whispered to Hazel who nodded and the two girls decided to split up. Annabeth was searching for Percy, maybe not with her complete attention as she watched couples dance and ball gowns twirl and she smelled something delicious. "May I have this dance, my Lady?" Annabeth spun around at the voice and there standing in front of her in all his good looks and wearing tights was Percy. She almost threw her arms around him.

"Percy! I've been looking everywhere for"

Percy snorted "Clearly." His hand was still outstretched towards her "So that dance?" Annabeth just smiled and took his hand. As the two of them headed towards the middle of the ballroom she noticed almost all the girls give her glares. "So how do you find Cinderella?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy just shook his head, placed on hand at the small of her back and said "It's ridiculous, I woke up as the prince and Leo is the grand Duke or something like that." then he looks at Annabeth "Please tell me you're Cinderella"

Annabeth's heart beat increased to dangerous levels, and not because he was holding her really close. Did Percy want her to be Cinderella so they can kiss and get married? No way. Clearing her throat Annabeth said "No actually, Cinderella is Piper. And remember you have to dance with her till midnight and when she leaves her shoe you have to come find her and marry her. That the only way we can get out of this story."

Percy scrunched up his face "No way am I kissing Piper. Not only is she just a friend but she's also Jason's girlfriend and I am not making out with my best friends girlfriend."

"But you have to if we want to get home."

"No, I don't and speaking of Jason where is he?" Percy asked looking around the ballroom.

"Jason's actually a mouse, along with Frank and Calypso."

Percy looked at her for a second then smirked "You're kidding" Annabeth just shook her head and just as she opened her mouth to say something the trumpets blew and there on top of the stairs, wearing the most beautiful blue dress looking like a real princess was Piper.

Annabeth slightly shoved Percy towards her, "Go ask her to dance, remember till midnight then shoes" Percy Hesitated for a moment then went over to Piper.

* * *

It was nearly twelve and Annabeth had danced with three different men and had met Leo who was actually quite hilarious now she watching Percy and Piper like a hawk with Hazel beside her to make sure nothing goes round.

"Fifteen minutes till midnight, she has to run now," Hazel said beside Annabeth then turned to Leo "And remember to come find us." "Of course my queen" Leo said bowing. Hazel rolled her and muttered something like the wrong fairytale under her breath.

As if on cue Piper ran out the doors and into the carriage and Percy after her. Annabeth and Hazel went to find their "Mother" once they spotted the women they went up to her and Hazel pretend to sway "Oh mother, I'm horribly tired. Shall we head home?" Our "mother" simply nodded and we headed home.

* * *

As soon as Annabeth and Hazel entered their house they both yelled "Cinderella!"

"Yes?!" Piper's voice made both girls sigh with relief. "Mother we must talk to Cinderella," said Annabeth. "Of course Anastasia"

Both girls entered Piper's room without knocking, Piper she was back in her rags sitting on the bed with three mice beside her. Annabeth sat between Piper and the mice "So what was the fairy godmother like?" Piper just shook her head "Weird. Exactly like the book and cartoons make her seem"

Hazel leaned forward from Piper's other side "How'd things go with Percy?" one of the mice beside Annabeth jumped on her lap and started jumping and squeaking extra loud. Annabeth just laughed at the mice, "calm down Jason, Percy was a perfect gentleman. He didn't try to kiss me or anything." Piper said.

Annabeth nodded "It's all going to be over soon. Percy will find Piper using her glass slipper and they will get married share one non intimate kiss together and we'll all be home and human before you know it"

"Uhhh…" Piper said looking everywhere but at Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked

"I didn't leave a shoe behind," Piper said ducking her head

"Excuse me?" Annabeth frowned

"I didn't leave a shoe behind" Piper repeating looking at Hazel's open mouth and Annabeth dark gray eyes.

"WHY NOT!" Annabeth scream nearly made Piper's ears bleed. "I'm sorry, but the shoe fit perfectly and it didn't fall off and I didn't have the time to pull it off and I'm sorry. " Piper said looking apologetic.

"Well, then I suggest you get comfortable cause were going to be here for a long time. We've royally screwed thanks to Cinderella." Annabeth said with her arms crossed.

* * *

And thats chapter 3. Reviews mean the world and suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed. see you next time ;)


End file.
